Item List (tabled)
This is a work in progress. Ideally, this page will replace the old Item List once complete. To make better usage of this, use Ctrl + F and input the item name you're after! Equipment 'Accessories' Accessories are used to augment your character, typically in a minor fashion such as providing small stat boosts or elemental resistances. You can equip two accessories but only one of each kind. These occupy the fifth and sixth equipment slots. 'Armor' Armor is fairly self explanatory, it occupies the second slot of your equipment and provides fairly large bonuses to your defensive capabilities. They come in three categories. Unarmored, Light Armor and Heavy Armor. Furthermore, all of them have 4 main statistics: * '- Armor' which reduces the physical damage you take equal to it. * '- Magic Armor' which reduces magical damage you take equal to it. * '- Evade' which grants a bonus to your nat Evade (or reduces, if negative). * '- Weight' which determines how much Battle Weight it will require to equip and determines the effectiveness of some skills. Unarmored Unarmored-type of Armor typically has little to no Weight,' '''provides large bonuses to '''Evade', but has very low Armor and below average' Magic Armor', making it not reliable if you cannot Dodge. It tends to benefit classes like Mage, Duelist and Martial Artist and its promotions often.' ' It is usually made of Cloth. Evasion value for Unarmored is 30% damage reduction. 'Light Armor' Light Armor-type of Armor has some Weight,' '''provides average '''Evade', Armor and''' Magic Armor and unique effects to compensate for its lack of synergy with that many classes. It offers the perfect balance between evade and protection and tends to benefit classes like Spellthief, Ranger and minorly Mage and its promotions. ' It's well-mixed between Cloth and Iron. 'Evasion' value for '''Light Armor' is 15% damage reduction. 'Heavy Armor' Heavy Armor-type of Armor has a lot of Weight,' '''provides almost no' Evade', but provides a large bonus to '''Armor' and less than average to''' Magic Armor. It offers great protection, but at the cost of your Evade and Magic Defenses. While wielding Heavy Armor, you will also gain a special walking sound effect. The only class who benefit from it is Black Knight, but it can be used with about any character who is not willing to invest in CEL. ' It's mainly Iron, to nobody's suprise. 'Evasion' value for '''Heavy Armor' is 0% damage reduction. (As in, Evasion will not trigger.) 'Hands' Hand equipment, much like Accessories, generally provide minor benefits such as increased stats or unique effects that can also be further improved by enchanting hand-slot catalysts that go in them. You may equip them in the third slot, but you can also opt to use a sub-Weapon instead for this slot. When upgraded, it grants a bonus to Hit to your Main Weapon and a bonus to Max FP. >>>To Be Continued by Koonie! 'Shields' A special type of Hands equipment, Shields often provide added Defense and sometimes added resistances or protection to certain things, in addition, all Shields will provide you with the Guard skill, which can greatly cut the damage you'll take. Feet Footwear equipment fits in the fourth slot. Again, this equipment tends to provide small bonuses like small stat boosts or elemental resistance but also has choices that involve your Movement or increasing the effectiveness of the Kick skill. Weapons Weapons are perhaps the most important equipment choice for your character, they contribute greatly to your offensive capabilities. They occupy the first (and optionally) the third slots. Weapons come with 4 statistics, Power which determines the additional damage it will do with Attacks and related Offensive Skills, Critical which increases the likelihood of attacks dealing Critical Hits for added damage, Accuracy which greatly affects the likelihood of the attack connecting and Weight which determines how much Battle Weight is needed to equip, as well as influencing a few Skills. Axes Axes are melee weapons which offer high Power in exchange for lower Accuracy and increased Weight. Axes are typically made of Metal and usually deal Slash Damage. Axes are used by few classes, mostly Soldier ones. Bows Bows are an all around ranged weapon with decent attack range. However, they are best used by Archers which get large bonuses in their hands. Bows are made of Wood and typically deal Pierce Damage. Daggers Daggers are melee weapons with low Power but are also very low Weight and have added Accuracy. While Daggers can be used by any class, they are undoubtly most suited for Rogues. They are made of metal and usually deal Pierce Damage. Fists Fists are melee weapons that have slightly lower Power for less Weight and higher Accuracy. Naturally, they are most useful for Martial Artists. They typically are made of Metal and deal Blunt Damage. Guns Guns are widely varied ranged weapons. Unlike most weapons, the damage they deal is unresistable which bypasses the target's Defense, however, the damage scaling is based on half of their SKI (and further divided by the Rounds a Gun has) instead of all of their STR like most weapons. In addition, Guns also have Rounds, which determines how many attacks the Gun performs when used. Guns can be used by Rogues, Archers and Demon Hunters. They are made of metal and typically deal Pierce Damage. Polearms Polearms are melee weapons with weaker Power but less Weight and higher Accuracy. Spears are made of metal and deal Pierce damage while Staves are made of wood and usually deal Blunt damage. Swords Swords are melee weapons that are all around average. Swords are an option for a wide selection of classes. Most Swords are made of metal and typically deal Slash damage. Tomes Tomes are ranged weapons that unlike most weapons utilise WIL instead of STR. In addition, they boost the Power of most damaging and healing spells by the Tome's Power. Naturally, they benefit spellcasters the most. Tomes are always made of Paper and come in a variety of elements. Useable Items Battle Items Like the name suggests, Battle Items are items you can use in battle. You have to equip which items you which to use in your Item Belt. Staff Items Staves are special battle items that require the Curate skill Use Staff to equip and use. Unlike most battle items, they aren't consumed and instead need FP to use. All the Staves can be purchased from Rite in Lispool. Field Items Field items are simply usable items that can be used outside of battle. Food Food is a special Field Item that is used to automatically provide a % of HP and FP recovery after each battle, it may also grant additional effects. Some food can be purchased or be made with the Cooking skill. Quest Items, and Stamps Quest * Arena Badge * Arena Stampbook * Chainshot * laplaceNET Oracle Card * Passage Papers * Phoenix Band * Utility Belt * Weights and Measurements Guide Stamps * Alex's Fishing Stamp (1% Water Resistance) * Ashe's Holy Light (1% Light Resistance) * Black Beast Slayer Stamp (1% Dark Resistance) * Shifting Sand (1% Earth Resistance) * Coward's Stamp (5% chance not to drop Murai and items on defeat) * Detective's Eye (+10% Item drop Bonus) * Lookout Stamp (+10% chance to detect hidden objects in dungeons) * Michelle's Appreciation (Can increase weapon parameters 1 level higher at blacksmiths.) * Teacher's Stamp (+5% Experience points gained) * Power Stamp (+1 STR) * Kitty Stamp (+1 CEL) * Peace of Mind Stamp (+1 WIL) * Shael's Stamp of Pathfinding (+1 SKI) * Body Stamp (+1 VIT) * Hikari's Gold Halo (+1 VIT) * Hikari's Gold Mercana Sign (+1 FAI) * Hikari's Silver Halo (+1 VIT) * Hikari's Silver Mercana Sign (+1 FAI) * Lunch Prize Stamp (+1 Duration to Food) * World (+3 Duration to Food) * And (+3% FP Regen to Food) * Heaven (+3% HP Regen to Food) Donation Items * Asagorian (The currency for Donation items. Like Murai is the currency for in-game items. Can also be sold to other players for easy Murai; exhange rate is '100 Murai = 1 Asagorian'.) * Asago Bank Card (This item gives you 25 Bank Slots, cannot be traded to alts.)''s * '''Automated Shopkeeper' (This item allows you to place a shopkeeper and sell your items to other players, as long as you buy time for the stall.) * Asago House Ticket (This item allows you to claim an empty house for yourself.) * Extra Level (This item allows you to have one extra floor to put in your home.) * Fun-O-Gram (This item allows you to select a BGM for your home. Only works while placed on a specific level.) * laplaceNET PDA (This item allows you to use laplaceNET services anywhere you want, and accept twice as more quests than the normal laplaceNET computer allows.) * Golden Lockpick (This item is a LV6 Lockpick that never breaks.) * Golden Pickaxe (This item is a Decent Pickaxe that never breaks.) * Fake Passport (This item allows you to change your Alias anywhere.) * Marching Band (This item changes the battle music of your party to a custom one. 3MB is the size limit.) * Mask of the Night's Lord (This item allows you to change your appearance to a monster's. Also unlocks the mirror part, 'Mask of the Night's Lord'.) * Pet Kit (This item allows you to create, summon/unsummon, edit name/description or dye a pet you currently own. You can't give your pet to another person, sadly. They're saved to your character's account.) * Portable Kitchen (This item gives you access to the Stove, Sink and Chopping Board options, and on top of it, can buy simple cooking items, such as uncooked rice.) * Portable Mirror (This item allows you to change your appearance anywhere.) * Portable Science Kit (This item gives you access to Alchemy Station, Enchanting Altar, Mat. Change Kit Crafting and Equipment Breakdown options.) Category:Item Category:Equipment Category:Food